Alenka Montana
Alenka Ribera (better known by her nee surname as Montana, due to being that for most of the time while she was alive) is a major character who appears as the tritagonist in Scarface film and a minor, only mentioned character in Scarface: The World is Yours 1 and ''2''. Biography Alenka Montana was born on February 15, 1976 in Ljubljana, Slovenia, in the former United Federation of Yugoslavia. She is the younger sister of Antonio Rajc Montana. Alenka is one of the two family members that Tony actually has in Miami in Florida, the other being their mother, Jozhica, while all the other relatives were thought to have stayed back in Slovenia. Scarface film Her bro Tony is very protective (even over) of her as seen when he beats up her and Octavio the Clown who had just made out with her in The Babylon Club. Alenka tries her best to stay level-headed and patient, working hard to take care of her o' mother as well as taking classes with hopes of earning a certificate in hairdressing business, something she succeeds in. Shortly after Tony arrives back to America from a deal in Colombia, he somewhat establishes himself in the Diaz Gang before he attempts to reunite with his family. When he goes to check on his sister and give her some dough, he finds out she is living with their mother, Jozhica. Tony attempts and tries to be civil and well-behaved with their mum's, but she wants nothing to do with Tony, and she accuses him of being a crook and that he was a bad influence on his sister. Jozhica also dismisses the claim Tone made by saying that he got the money from a "friendly cop" and that he helped "a group of hobos" and instead forces him to eat up some truth: he was an assassin once again like he was when he was in Cuba. Tony is then forced to leave their house but while Mrs Montana goes back inside, Alenka quickly sneaks out and tells Tony not to worry; their mother has always been under pressure. Tone then secretly gives Alenka the money anyway, saying she should give it to mum's from time to time. Antonio also suggests her to use some of the money for things like food or paying utility bills in case she didn't know, like she is some sort of idiot. Nevertheless, Alenka is pleased with her brother's generosity. Sometime later, Alenka can be seen having fun and is dancing at the Babylon Club. However, when Tone realises that she has a bf, presumably, and that that "bf" is Octavio the Clown, a known assassin for hire, he instantly displeased and mad as all fawk. When Octavio attempts to make out with Gina in the men's lavatory, Tone storms out of the restroom like a violent hailstorm and orders Manny Ribera to join him. Tony finds Alenka and her boy-toy and attacks them both viciously, and orders Manny to take Alenka home while he will tend to Octavio, the same fat slob he just beat up (apparently he felt sorry for him and Alenka). Angered in the car, Alenka says that Tone has been bossy, evil and overprotective of her like her father. Manny then just says that he is her blood and wants the best for her regardless of what he does, and that a real man would not put his lady in a bad atmosphere like a restroom of a club, but rather a romantic atmosphere, perhaps a hill or a peak. Sometime later but not too later, Alenka says she has a brand new man in mind, and Manny eagerly asks who it is, only to be taken back in time when she says it is him. Manny wakes up from his PTSD he just had ever since Montana beat up (or off, we never know) Octavio and is worried about dating his BFF's sister, but considers his own words as how a real man ought to behave, and begins a secret relationship with Alenka, behind his boss' back. Presumably, this also helped Alenka get back on track as she arguably graduated from a hairdressing school and opened up her own barbershop. During a montage of the film's climax with Tony on top of the world, a few scenes are shown with Alenka, such as her attending the wedding of Tone and Elvira Hancock. Manny is also seen looking happily at Alenka at that time, a sign of their eventual nuptials aka marriage. Towards the end of the canon and true film, Tone gets a distressing call from his mother saying that Angelica has run off. Tony goes straight to his mother's house where she is and tells him that she had actually fled to a "Ribera's house" of sorts. Tony immediately knows the score and goes to his BFF's house only to find Manny dead on the floor, and traces of Sausage's Army hanging about. Tone then sends an entire army of his men and assassins after Alejandro Sausage, who had just taken over his mansion, while Tony presumes Alenka is still alive. Death In one of the last scenes of Scarface in the original timeline, Montana's instincts prove to be true and Alenka can be seen in Montana's Mansion, getting into Tony's office (where Sausage was now sitting) only to start shooting at him with a handgun. Sausage avoids Alenka's shoots only for her to accidentally be killed by one of Tony's assassins who jumped on the office's balcony and attempted to kill Sausage on his chair but he moved away. Sausage then kills the assassin in fury for not giving him the chance to kill Alenka. Alternative timeline In our current timeline, unlike most other characters concerning Scarface series, Alenka died in a pretty similar way, only instead of being shoot up accidentally by Montana Gang she was shot by Sausage's Army who were attempting to assassinate Tony Montana at his mansion. She then died in Tone's arms, who was crying for a few moments before going into action. Scarface: The World is Yours In Scarface: The World is Yours (about a minute after her death), Alenka can be seen at the start of the game, lying dead on the floor of Tony's office. Like with her husband, Manny Ribera, she also has purchasable ashes in the Exotics catalogue. She may also be mentioned numerous times throughout the game by Montana and Nacho Contreras. Trivia *In the original film, she was portrayed as being Cuban as was Tony, and her actress was Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio. *It is unknown how or why she was also presented at Montana's Mansion in the current timeline, as it was never mentioned what happened after Manny Ribera was killed at his place as shockingly, Alejandro Sausage didn't force her to go with him unlike in the original. It is possible she could have been there out of coincidence or more likely, she came to warn Tony of the news of Manny's death. Category:Characters Category:Sister of a Villain Category:Sister of Don Category:Protagonists Category:Slovenians Category:Deceased Characters Category:Siblings Category:Barbers Category:Shop owners Category:Killed in Action Category:Cute people Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Short characters Category:Scarface Category:Mothers